Noche Rara
by Rising Sloth
Summary: AU. No se estaba buscando, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que se encontraran. Mihawk x Zoro


Bien, aquí traigo algo nuevo en este 11 de Agosto de 2014, y eso que dije que no iba a publicar nada como mínimo hasta que se me acabara el verano. Visto está que la cabra tira pal monta (risas).

Se me ocurrió es shot hace relativamente poco, y me creí super original por la forma en que se me ocurrió escribirlo, después me di cuenta que se me había ocurrido escribirlo así porque vi un corto llamado _El Columpio_, el cual podéis ver en youtube escribiendo en el buscador "el columpio cortometraje", si tenéis interés aparece el primero de las opciones.

La verdad nunca creí que escribiría un shot de Mihawk y Zoro, todo lo que imagino de ellos siempre son historias largas, pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que os guste ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aparecidos pertenecen al manga y anime de One Piece, cuya autoría es de Eichiro Oda.

**Noche Rara**

Es joven, demasiado para mi tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me llevo fijando en él desde que entró por la puerta del bar.

Primero vi ese pelo teñido de verde, y hasta ahí todo era correcto, no había peligro, lo único que sé pensé era ¿qué clase de persona se pone la cabeza de ese color tan ridículo? Pero de repente me estaba fijando en la piel morena de sus brazos y su cuello, en sus hombros anchos, en la forma entrenada de su cuerpo.

No viste provocativo, se nota que no es su estilo. Pero hay algo, tiene algo en la forma de llevar sus vaqueros y su camisa de mangas cortas sobre su camiseta sin mangas. La placa metálica, a modo de colgante, que no deja de balancearse a un lado y a otro delante de su pecho, me hipnotiza a cada momento.

Y sus facciones...No es el prototipo de belleza, no es una persona "guapa", y sin embargo su cara se me hace demasiado atractiva.

Reacciono. Muevo mi cabeza a ambos lados para espabilarme y olvidarme del muchacho. Intento centrarme en el cubata que tengo por delante, en el ruido de los cubitos de hielo dentro del vaso, en el frescor del líquido al pasar por mi garganta, en la música del local, en la gente de mi alrededor hablando, en los camareros de enfrente y detrás de la barra, en lo que sea. Intento pasar una velada tranquila...

Pero por más que quiera no puedo apartar la vista de él.

Un hombre se acerca a su mesa. Están cruzando palabras. El hombre está a punto de sentarse con él... El muchacho le ha rechazado. Es el cuarto en lo que lleva de noche.

Quizás espere a alguien. Se le ve nervioso. Por alguna razón yo también lo estoy.

* * *

Sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí, sentado en esta mesa mientras me bebo mi tercera cerveza. Pero a la vez es como si no lo supiera, me siento ridículo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente me ha dado por experimentar?

Siempre me han gustado las mujeres, siempre. No, nada tiene sentido ahora. Solo... fui al gimnasio y un chico me pareció... joder, esto es un asco.

Sí, tengo dudas y he venido a solucionarlas ¿Por qué no soy capaz de hacerlo? El mecanismo tiene que ser igual que con las tías: vas, eliges la que más te guste y vas a por ella. Punto. Así que ya está, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, sí. Elijo a uno, me acerco y punto...

La saliva pasa casi sólida por mi garganta. No sé qué me pasa, no puedo. No me atrevo a mirar a nadie.

-¿No quieres algo de comer, tesoro?

Levanto la vista, es el camarero, vestido casi como una mujer.

-No -mi voz sale como si fuera arena- Gracias. ¿Me pone otra?

-Claro- me sonríe y se va.

Resoplo pasándome los dedos por la cabeza hasta dejarlas enlazados en mi cogote. Vuelvo a mirar la superficie de la mesa con la moral algo machacada.

El camarero es el único a estas alturas que se me acerca. Han venido varios hombres y se me han insinuado, pero los he ignorado, les he mentido diciendo que espero a alguien. ¿Por qué mierda es todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué mierda no fui capaz de decirle que "si" al primero?

Mi vista va hasta la placa de mi cuello. La tomo examinándola.

No debería estar aquí. Tal vez... deba irme.

Ladeo la placa, haciendo que se refleje la barra del bar como un espejo. Un hombre me está mirando.

Mi cabeza se gira instintivamente, haciendo que me encuentre con los ojos de aquel hombre.

Mi mente se queda parada. Sus ojos... sus ojos son... increíbles.

Apartó la cara, notando el calor en ella. De repente siento que voy a vomitar de la vergüenza.

* * *

El muchacho me ha pillado mirándole. Podría haber fingido que no era a él, pero ha sucedido tan deprisa que me he quedado de piedra. Para colmo, la única respuesta del niño es girar la cara. No soy su tipo. Puede que sea demasiado mayor.

* * *

Es bastante más mayor que yo. Pero...

Le miro de reojo, ya no me está observando.

Algo me pasa. Es como en el gimnasio, pero mucho más fuerte. Es hombre está... ¡Joder! ¡Me estoy calentando!

Inspiró y echo el aire para calmarme, dejando otra vez de mirar a aquel hombre. Bebo un buen trago. Debo tranquilizarme. Debo tranquilizarme. Debo...

Le miro otra vez. El sigue sin prestarme atención, como si el vistazo de antes solo hubiese sido coincidencia... ¿Y si lo ha sido?

Tendría sentido. Ese hombre es de unos cuarenta como mínimo. Es elegante. Es ¿guapo? Es... otro aire. No se fijaría en mí. No, no lo haría.

Aparto la mirada.

* * *

Tengo que dejar de fijarme en él. Ese muchacho no está interesado en mí, por no hablar de que seguir mirándole sólo me creará un problema. Será mejor que me termine esto y me vaya...

De refilón mis ojos vuelven a él ¿Cómo se llamará?

* * *

Me gustaría saber su nombre. Y su edad. No puede ser tan mayor.

* * *

No puede ser tan joven. Puede que sea la ropa. La ropa hace mucho.

* * *

Se le ve serio, puede que eso lo avejente. Está solo, que raro. Incluso desde el punto de vista más heterosexual ese hombre no debería estar solo. ¿Estará esperando a su pareja?

* * *

Tal vez el chico tenga pareja. Alguien así es raro que no la tenga. Además de la lista de rechazados de esta noche que lleva bajo el brazo.

* * *

¿En que trabajará? Tiene pinta de abogado de película americana.

* * *

¿En qué estudiará? ¿O tal vez trabaje ya? Ahora a los jóvenes les da por no terminar sus estudios sin venir a cuento. Que estúpido. ¿Eso de la oreja son aros?

* * *

¿Qué tipo de películas le gustarán?

* * *

¿Tendrá algún tatuaje?

* * *

¿Cómo será su voz?

* * *

¿Cómo será su forma de hablar?

* * *

Me gustaría saberlo.

* * *

Quiero saberlo.

* * *

¿Y si hablo con él?

* * *

Si hablo con él me dirá que me vaya como a los demás.

* * *

No querrá nada conmigo. Ese tío no tiene pinta de tímido, ya hubiese venido.

* * *

No hay nada que hacer.

* * *

Se acabó.

* * *

Me terminaré el cubata y me iré.

* * *

Será mejor que pague la cuenta. Estoy harto de esta noche.

* * *

Apuro mi bebida y llamo al barman para pagar mi cuenta. Veo como el chico llama al camarero, también está pidiendo la cuenta. También se va. Me mira.

* * *

¿También se va? Joder... bueno ¿Y a mí que más me da? ¿Y Por qué mierda me pongo rojo otra vez?

* * *

Veo como mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se encorva de hombros. ¿Le habrán dejado plantado? Sale por la puerta.

* * *

Inspiro y expiro. Ya está, estoy fuera, todo este lio ha quedado atrás. Volveré a casa, dormiré a pierna suelta y mañana haré como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Absolutamente nada...

Me rasco el tabique de la nariz. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ese hombre todavía no sale del bar.

* * *

Termino de pagar. Voy a salir. Paro en seco ¿Y si ese chico sigue ahí?

* * *

No sale, puede que se lo haya pensado mejor y haya decidido tomarse otra cosa... ¿¡Y a mí que me importa? ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy definitivamente!... ¿¡Por qué no me voy!?

* * *

Me rio de mí mismo. ¿Para qué iba a seguir ahí? Ando hacia la puerta, la abro dejando que pase por mí el aire frio de la madrugada. Mis ojos se abren, el chico está aquí y se ha girado para encontrarme.

* * *

Me siento ridículo. He esperado tanto para irme que el tío me ha encontrado aquí plantado como un para rayos y ocupado la puerta.

Siento una presión en el pecho. Sus ojos amarillos me miran fijamente.

* * *

Le miro, es lo único que sé hacer en este momento.

* * *

Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo.

* * *

Las palabras no salen de mi boca. A esta distancia sus ojos brillan.

* * *

Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

* * *

El muchacho demasiado cerca de mí.

* * *

¿En que está pensando?

* * *

Quiero que me diga que piensa.

* * *

Siento que me falta el aire.

* * *

Sus labios entreabiertos me están volviendo loco.

* * *

No puedo moverme.

* * *

Le beso.

* * *

Me besa.

8888

Debí haber dicho algo cuando me besó, o un poco después cuando se quedó mirándome, o incluso cuando me guió sin palabras hasta su coche. Pude haber dicho cualquier cosa para negarme, pude haber hecho cualquier cosa para no ir con él.

Ahora, mientras veo como pasa la tarjeta del hotel para abrir la puerta de la habitación, siento que voy a cruzar la última franja.

-Espera- digo con mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

Miro al muchacho, es la primera vez que oigo su voz.

-¿Pasa algo?

Veo como su pecho se hincha. ¿Para qué toma tantas fuerzas?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

* * *

-Mihawk- dice y termina de abrir la puerta.

Voy a entrar. Pero me detengo porque él también se ha detenido. Me vuelve a mirar con esos ojos.

-¿Y tú?- me pregunta.

Trago saliva.

-Zoro.

Asiente. Abre la puerta. Me da paso. Cruzo la línea.

* * *

El muchacho, Zoro, entra en la habitación. Está muy tenso, lo noto. Algo no debe ir bien.

Le sigo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

Oigo como la puerta se cierra. No soy capaz de darme la vuelta. Siento como Mihawk pasa muy cerca de mí, entra en el cuarto de baño. El sonido del agua llenar la bañera me pone más nervioso. Observo la cama. Cada vez se me hace más difícil respirar, no hay nada en esta maldita habitación que me tranquilice.

Dos manos se colocan sobre mis hombros. Mihawk está detrás de mí. Me besa la mandíbula, muy cerca de la oreja, muy suave. Sus labios bajan por mi cuello.

* * *

Su cuerpo tiembla mucho, no es normal, es como si tuviera miedo. No será que... Paro de besarle.

-¿Estas bien? -le susurro al oído-. ¿Quieres que siga?

-¿Eh? Yo... -no llega a afirmar, si iba a decir algún "si", este ha quedado en un siseo.

-Zoro, no te estoy obligando.

* * *

Oigo mi nombre salir de su voz por primera vez.

-Lo... lo sé.

-Zoro ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez antes?

* * *

Como temía. Al girar la cara hacia mí con ese gesto de sorpresa me lo ha confirmado.

-¿Qué?

Intenta fingirlo, un gesto un poco idiota.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre?

Baja la cabeza, mira para otro lado. ¿Acaso siente vergüenza?

* * *

-No- le contesto, temiendo lo que va a pasar. Nadie toma de sopetón la responsabilidad de estar con una persona virgen. Me va a echar.

-¿Y quieres que continué?- me pregunta, sorprendiéndome.

* * *

-Yo... creo que sí...

"Cree que si". Bendita respuesta. Suspiro exasperado por la nariz.

-No puedo seguir si no estás seguro.

* * *

No sé qué decirle. ¿Seguro? Desde ese día en el gimnasio nada ha sido seguro. Yo creía que me gustaban las tías y mírame ahora. No es tan simple. No es lo mismo ser heterosexual que homosexual. No... no puedo... no puedo seguir así...

-Estoy... seguro.

* * *

Se lo ha dicho más a si mismo que a mí. Pero es su última respuesta, y aún siendo tan joven es lo suficientemente adulto para decidir. Lo que me toca a mí es hacer que se relaje un poco.

* * *

Hace que me gire. Me lleva de espaldas hacia la ventana, la luz de una farola ilumina sus ojos. No puedo hablar.

Inspiro cuando sus manos se pasean por mi pecho, acariciando un poco la placa, van hacia abajo. Mi cuerpo queda en tensión cuando empieza a desabrocharme el cinturón.

-Tranquilo- me susurra, pero me es muy difícil hacerle caso- si después de esto quieres irte eres libre.

* * *

Bajo su pantalón y sus calzoncillos a la vez.

-También, si quieres que me detenga, dímelo.

* * *

Contengo la respiración, su mano está en mi entrepierna.

* * *

Comienzo el masaje.

* * *

-Ah...- se me escapa, y lo único que atino a hacer es a apoyar mis manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana- ah...- cierro los ojos.

* * *

Intenta no hacer un escándalo, pero eso no le va a durar mucho.

* * *

Su mano cada vez es más rápida, cada vez me es más difícil no alzar la voz.

-Ah.. Joder... ¡Ah!

* * *

Sonrío. Sus gemidos se propagan cada vez más altos y profundos, como si nunca hubiese disfrutado así.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Como si le estuviesen matando.

* * *

Grito por última vez, viniéndome en su mano. Todo se para. Siento que me asfixio. El besa mi cuello un par de veces.

-Tranquilo -me dice muy flojo- tranquilo -me besa en la cara.

* * *

Le está costando respirar normal. Mantiene los parpados cerrados. Su cara está roja.

Agotado. Coloca su frente en mi hombro.

* * *

No tengo oxigeno ni para hablar. Ha sido demasiado fuerte. No... no es la primera vez que me hacen algo así, pero... joder, no hay más que mirarme. Me cago en la puta, cualquiera que me hubiera oído...

Mihawk se aparta un poco, toma mi cara entra sus manos. Sus ojos...

* * *

Creí que podría estar llorando. Lo sentimientos suelen abordar a una persona en esta situación, pero él es más fuerte de lo que parece. Incluso se atreve a mantenerme la mirada.

Le beso en la frente.

-Estaré en la bañera. A partir de aquí haz lo que creas conveniente.

* * *

Se aparta de mí. Me da la espalda. Entra en el cuarto de baño. Dejo de verle.

Aún recuperándome, dirijo mi vista a la puerta. ¿Y si me voy?

8888

El agua en calma me cubre un poco menos por debajo del pecho. Mi cabeza está apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Miro al muchacho. Vuelve a estar vestido.

-¿Te vas?

* * *

Está desnudo, completamente desnudo, y el agua transparente no hace nada para cubrirlo.

-Zoro- me llama, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Te vas? -vuelve a preguntarme.

-No. Quiero decir... si tú quieres que... me quede.

Sonríe. ¿Por qué mierda sonríe?

-Ven. Metete en la bañera.

* * *

Se lo está pensando mucho. Debo tener paciencia, una primera vez en esto no es por lo general fácil.

Sin mirarme, deja caer su camisa al suelo. Mientras se quita la camiseta, quedando su trabajado torso al descubierto, puedo ver como vuelven otra vez sus nervios exagerados.

De los tenis y calcetines le ha sido fácil desprenderse, pero con los pantalones está tardando bastante. Debo tener paciencia. Arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y violarle no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

Solo queda su colgante. Lleva sus manos hasta su nuca. La placa cae con el resto de su ropa. Ya está desnudo de pies a cabeza. Maldita sea, es muy joven. Y si eso antes era un muro de contención, ahora es justo lo contrario.

Se queda mirando la bañera, y a mí en su conjunto, como si no supiera por dónde meterse. Me incorporo un poco para sentarme, hago un hueco al otro lado para que se siente frente con frente respecto a mí. Se acerca.

* * *

Noto el tacto del agua conforme me adentro en la bañera. Me siento y le miro a los ojos. No hace nada, ni un solo gesto de querer que lo hagamos aquí y ahora, como si solo quisiera que estuviéramos... así. Tal vez... solo me está dando tiempo para que me asiente.

Ojala solo sirviera con eso.

-Así que esta noche te habías decidido a probar otras cosas ¿Por qué?

La verdad es que no me esperaba para nada esa pregunta. ¿No se estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?

-Tenía dudas.

-Así que ya has estado con mujeres.

-Si...

-¿No hubiese sido más recomendable que se lo dijeras a un amigo?

-¿Qué?

-Para probar. Es más sano que irte con el primero que pasa. ¿No te han dado clases de seguridad sexual en la escuela?

-Ya sabía que no era lo más "higiénico" irme con un desconocido -le espeto-. Pero no me quedaba otra. De mis amigos no hay nadie para... "probar". Y no quería decirles nada si yo... si yo no estaba seguro de lo que me gustaba. Aparte, yo no voy a la "escuela", voy en la universidad.

-¿Y ya estás seguro?

-¿De... de que me gusten los hombres? Bu... bueno, no sé. Supongo que lo de antes...- noto calor en mi cara- Pero me siguen gustando las mujeres. Puede que sea bisexsual.

* * *

No puedo evitar reírme. Zoro me pone cara de indignación.

-Lo siento. Pero es que yo me dije lo mismo. "Me gustan los hombres, pero eh, aún me gustan las mujeres"- me rio otra vez- al final queda claro que solo te gusta una cosa.

-Pero hay gente que le gustan los dos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Ya...

No objeta nada más. ¿Por respeto a mi o por falta de fuerzas? Suspiro.

-Debería haber sabido que eras virgen. Te hubiese llevado a un hotel... digamos, especializado.

Me pone cara de asco.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Tu querida?

-No malinterpretes, me refería a uno de los buenos. Allí tienen cosas como...

Su cara empeora por momento, creo que está a punto de salir a trompicones.

-Ungüentos.

-¿Ungüentos?

-Si, geles y esas cosas. Si eres virgen, bueno. Te pueden ayudar a que todo pase con menos dolor.

Se le ha ido un poco el color de la cara. Ninguno decimos nada durante un par de segundos.

-Mihawk... -mira hacia abajo.

-Dime.

-Tampoco hace... falta ese tipo de... cosas ¿no? Digo mi saliva yo... he oído... no sé...

Mi risa corta sus rodeos.

-¿Qué pasa?- sus cara vuelve a tomar un color cálido.

-Nada- me incorporo para acercarme a él, retrocede un poco pero nada más porque está acorralado en la bañera, le doy un beso en los labios- Pero si me sigues diciendo cosas tan románticas no voy a poder contenerme por mucho más.

8888

Me tumbo en la cama, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Él se pone sobre mí, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sobre el colchón.

* * *

Por mucho que crea que este muchacho ya no tiene más maneras de atraparme me equivoco a cada segundo. Todo su cuerpo, su cara, su expresiones... solo con observarle me pierdo en él.

* * *

Su cara se acerca. Sus labios se juntan con los míos. Se separan. Me besa. Paso mis brazos por su cuello. Me abraza.

* * *

Quiero hacerlo mío de toda las maneras. Me salgo de su boca. Empiezo a marcar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo empezando por el cuello. Mi mano va a su entrepierna otra vez. Quiero oírle gemir. Lo hace, muy débil, muy contenido, pero lo hace.

* * *

Lamer. Tocar. Morder. Pellizcar. Masturbar... No deja ninguna parte de mi cuerpo impune. Siento calor, y sudor. Cierro los ojos. La mano de Mihawk aprieta más fuerte. Me retuerzo con un grito contenido. Se detiene. Le miro a los ojos. Su mano se coloca en mi cara. Me acaricia con el pulgar. Sus dedos se meten en mi boca.

* * *

Mis dedos quedan en su boca. El continua mirándome, como si no supiera que hacer. Entonces, tímidamente empieza a lamerlos. Su cara está cada vez más roja.

* * *

Todo sería más fácil si no me mirara de esa forma, con esos ojos. Siento que voy a morirme de la vergüenza. Pero no quiero que pare, no quiero que nada de esto pare.

Saca sus dedos de mi boca.

* * *

Llevo mis dedos a su entrada. Se queja apretando los dientes al sentir la invasión. Muevo mis dedos, haciendo que suelte gemidos con la boca cerrada.

-Mmm..- da la sensación de que quiere escaparse.

-Tranquilo- es lo único que puedo decirle- tranquilo.

* * *

Ya ha sacado los dedos, tomo mi tiempo para respirar y prepararme para lo que viene. Mihawk me toma por mi hombro derecho. Le miro. Quiere que me dé la vuelta.

-Espera, que...

-Así te dolerá menos.

-Pero... esta postura...

* * *

Se lo que piensa. Bastante se está exponiendo esta noche para que además le obliguen a ponerse en un postura indecorosa.

-Tranquilo.

* * *

¿Cómo con una palabra lo puede decir todo? No digo nada más. Me... me dio la vuelta, apoyado de manos sobre la cama.

* * *

Tomo sus caderas, notando de nuevo sus temblores. Me meto en su interior con mucho cuidado.

-Ah...- se le escapa debido al dolor. Con su mano izquierda se agarra al cabecero de la cama- Ah... joder...

-Tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo- otra vez se lo dice así mismo- estoy tranquilo.

He terminado de penetrarle. Su cuerpo está bañado en sudor. Me inclino para abrazarle. Me mira, le beso profundamente.

Empiezo a moverme.

* * *

-Ah...- ya me es imposible contenerme. Cierro los ojos. Mierda, duele de verdad- Aaah...

* * *

Veo que lo está pasando mal. Pero es el principio. Solo el principio.

-Ah...

Sus gemidos están cambiando, ya no son tanto de dolor. Estás empezando a disfrutar.

-Ah...

Quiero ir más deprisa.

* * *

La velocidad a cambiado. Va más deprisa. Ya no puedo contenerme más mis gemidos. No tengo fuerzas. Y quiero más. El dolor ha pasado a un lado. Y quiero más. Oigo como también gime. Quiero más.

-¡Más rápido joder, más rápido!

* * *

Le obedezco. Porque yo también quiero más. Lo quiero todo de él. Todo.

* * *

Siento que me muero. Quiero morirme con él. Me muero. ¡Me muero joder, me muero!

* * *

Grita, llenando mis oídos de placer. Se ha ido haciendo que yo me vaya con él. Quedamos quietos, recuperando el aliento. Demasiado, lo he disfrutado demasiado.

* * *

Se acabó. Hemos terminado. Aún no me lo creo. Me rió. Siento su boca acercarse a mi oreja. La muerde, la lame, la besa, me susurra.

-¿Quieres que probemos cara a cara?

8888

La luz de la mañana llevaba colándose por la ventana un buen rato. Los dos hombres duermen en la cama, siendo el más maduro el que abraza al más joven que le da la espalda.

Hay un móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Empieza a vibrar, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al peliverde. Medio dormido todavía, Zoro alarga el brazo, tanteando el terreno, hasta que consigue alcanzar su teléfono.

El corto barullo también ha despertado al mayor. Abre los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados, pero viendo perfectamente el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir el joven. _"Que no se te olvide que hoy hemos quedado para cenar juntos"_. El mensaje venía adornado un corazón.

Abraza más fuerte a Zoro y le da un par de besos en el cuello.

-Mm...- pronuncia el joven entre dientes- ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once.

El mayor se sobresalta. Al instante suelta al otro y sale de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A las doce y media tengo que dejar el hotel. Y a las una tengo que estar ya dejando el coche en el alquiler de vehiculos.

-¿Te vas? - con la información que le estaba dando y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una habitación de hotel la pregunta carece de sentido, pero Zoro aún no está despierto del todo y apenas sigue el ritmo de Mihawk para levantarse e ir a por su ropa al cuarto de baño, sin contar lo dolorido que tiene el cuerpo- ¿A dónde?

-A la capital.

-¿Tan lejos?

-Vivo allí. Solo vine aquí por negocios

El mayor ya está vestido, le faltaban los retoques pero podría prescindir de ellos hasta tener más tiempo. Solo le faltaba algo. Del bolsillo delantero de su trolly saca una alianza. Zoro sale del baño con su ropa entre sus brazos, se queda mirando como se la coloca en el dedo índice.

-¿Estas casado?

Mihawk le mira.

-Es que no tienes cara de "marido"- dijo el joven sentándose en la cama para vestirse-. Sin ofender.

-No me ofende.

Zoro se encoge de hombros y va poniéndose la ropa. Mihawk se dedica a ordenar su equipaje, cuando está listo mira al joven, le ha costado trabajo y quejas de esfuerzo, pero ya tiene toda su ropa puesta. Le falta el colgante, que por alguna razón no atina a encajarlo por detrás de su cuello.

-Anda, trae.

El mayor se acerca a él y se lo coloca.

-Gracias.

-Nada- le quita importancia-. ¿Puedes andar?

-No veo porqué no.

Mihawk ríe. Va a por su trolly.

-A ver si te mantienes así de fuerte y orgulloso esta noche cuando le tengas que decir a tu novia que te gustan los hombres.

-¿Cómo sabes...? Ah, has leído el mensaje... Menudo marrón.

-Ya, las mujeres son un marrón.

-¿Estas casado con una mujer?

-Si. Y mejor vamos bajando, te invito a desayunar.

-¿En serio? No quiero molestar más de la cuenta.

-No es molestia, tengo desayunos incluidos.

Ambos salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De repente siente como si hubiesen enterrado toda la noche que había pasado juntos, una noche que con toda seguridad no se volvería a repetir en la vida. Le guardan un minuto de silencio.

-Oye ¿Le pones los cuernos a tu esposa muy a menudo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-No sé, sacaste un condón de tu cartera, eso es porque pensabas ser infiel de antemano ¿no?

Mihawk suspira dirigiéndose para el ascensor.

-Si no me hubiese peleado con ella la tarde antes de conocerte ahora no estarías aquí.

-¿No le eres infiel con otros hombres?

-Hasta esta noche no.

Entran en el ascensor.

-Pero a ti te gustan los hombres.

-También me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Eh? Pero me dijiste...

-No te creas todo lo que te dicen.

Hay veces que el deseo sexual se confunde con el amor y por norma general no suele suceder al contrario. Zoro y Mihawk habían sufrido la excepción, no obstante, al no tener precedentes, la noche que pasaron juntos quedó atrás conforme sus vidas avanzaban. Solo sabían una cosa, no había sido una noche más, tan solo una noche rara.

**Fin**


End file.
